Cold's Suck
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: Dean has a cold, but that's ok because Castiel is there for him. Established Destiel.


"'M dyin' Sammy…" Dean muttered miserably from his place beneath the mountain of covers on one of the dingy motel beds.

"No you're not, it's just a cold." Sam said totally exasperated. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to block off the headache that was imminent.

Dean had woken up stuffed up, with a fever, and a throat that felt like it was on fire. Dean had insisted he was freezing; he had then grabbed all of the covers in the room and pulled them over himself as if he were going to be living under them.

"Look, I'm going out to get you some Benadryl or something, I'll be right back. Think you can hold your own until I get back?"

Dean simply unburied a hand from the mess that was his bed and waved Sam off. Sam left in a hurry, grabbing the keys and his jacket, and then he practically ran to the impala. Sam just needed a little time out.

Dean listened as the impala's engine started and then slowly faded as Sam got further away. He coughed into his elbow wetly and shifted his body so he could look out of the burrow of covers. He shouted in surprise then coughed against the sudden burn in his throat.

"Cas a lil' warning next time?" He asked his boyfriend after the coughing fit had died down.

"My apologies. How are you feeling Dean?" Castiel asked him, a frown crossing his beautiful features as he assessed Dean's condition.

"I've been better." He replied swiftly, deciding to not go into detail on exactly how miserable he really was.

Cas leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against Dean's lips but was quickly pushed away.

"I don' wanna get you sick." Dean said sighing.

"Dean, I guarantee you I will not be getting sick anytime soon." He told the bed-ridden hunter.

"Well in that case…" Dean mumbled as he grabbed Castiel's tie and pulled him close.

He pressed his lips against the angel's, humming appreciatively into the kiss. When they eventually broke apart for air Cas ran his fingers casually through Dean's short spikes of hair.

"So what's up?" Dean asked him, his eyes still closed.

"Just wanted to see you." Cas replied.

The forest-green orbs opened and looked up at him through thick lashes. Dean smiled; he was just about to reply when a coughing fit caught him off guard.

Cas could only mumble soft reassurances and rub small circles on his back as Dean switched from coughing to gagging. Cas quickly grabbed the trash can from under the small nightstand and placed it under Dean's mouth as he started to throw up.

"It's ok…I've got you, just let it out."

Dean eventually after what seemed like forever coughed and spit into the trash can and sat up slowly, groaning as he did so.

"I'm so sorry." Dean muttered softly.

"Whatever for?" Cas asked him, his head tilting in the way it did when he was confused.

Dean would've smiled if it weren't for the pain in his stomach and all over.

"That you had to see that."

"Dean Winchester I've seen you at your lowest, I put your soul and body back together piece by piece. So what would make you think that this bothers me?" Cas told him sternly.

Dean's eyes widened a little before he nodded.

"Thanks Cas."

"Here", Dean looked up to see Cas holding a glass of water, "Rinse, don't swallow."

Dean did as instructed then leaned back against the headboard as Cas sat down in the middle of the bed in front of him.

"Dude, cold's suck ass." He muttered dejectedly.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Cas deadpanned.

Dean was shocked into silence for a few seconds before he smiled.

"Did you just use sarcasm?" He laughed.

"I believe I did." The angel replied with a grin.

Dean started to laugh harder.

Xxx

"Wanna watch some TV?" Dean asked his boyfriend from his spot on the bed.

Cas came out of the bathroom and put the trash can back in its original position in case it was needed again anytime soon. Cas sat down on the edge of the bed and began to mindlessly run his fingers down Dean's arm.

"Sure."

Cas grabbed the small remote off of the bedside table and gave it to Dean, then slid up to sit against the headboard, pulling his feet on to the end of the bed beside Dean's.

Dean turned on the TV and began to search for something for him and his angel to watch.

"Oh look, Dr. Sexy." Dean said with an amused glint in his eye.

While they watched the show Cas would ask the occasional question like; '_Why is that nurse so angry?' _or_ 'Is it customary to wear cowboy boots into an operation?' _and Dean's favorite_, 'I don't understand, the neurosurgeon is seeing ghosts?' _

Eventually Dean's eyes began to get heavy but he shook it off, he didn't want to sleep. Dean was now lying with his head in Castiel's lap, one of his legs resting over Cas'.

When Dean let out a huge yawn and tightened his hold on Castiel's trench coat, Cas broke the silence that had fell between them.

"Sleep now Dean, your body needs rest." He whispered reassuringly, his fingers sliding easily through Dean's hair.

Dean looked up with his emerald eyes and looked straight into Castiel's sapphire ones.

"Stay with me?" Dean asked him softly.

"The thought of leaving never crossed my mind." The angel told him.

Dean let out a smile which turned into a yawn before sitting up to press a quick kiss to Castiel's pliant mouth. When he pulled back, his forehead resting against Castiel's he spoke again.

"Thanks for everything; I don't know what I would do without you."

Cas simply guided Dean down to lay with his head in Cas' lap again and began to lightly trace his face with his finger. Dean's heartbeat slowed down, any and all thoughts leaving his head and leaving a pleasant drifting feeling. Dean's breathing eventually slowed down as he drifted off into sleep. Cas turned off the TV and put the remote back in its original position on the nightstand.

Cas carefully pulled back the covers to slide under them and pulled them over Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulder's pulling him close, careful not to disturb his boyfriend in the process of doing so. Dean automatically rolled closer to the familiar presence of Castiel, his head now resting on the angel's chest while he slept. Cas leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the hunters forehead before he too closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling of holding Dean.

Maybe colds didn't suck so bad after all.

Xxx

Sam came back soon after and carefully pushed the door open in case Dean was asleep and what he saw made him smile.

Dean was wrapped around his boyfriend who was currently watching Sam with gentle eyes. Sam did a small wave before he walked the rest of the way into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. He placed his bags on the small kitchenette table in the room and turned back to Castiel.

"He give you any trouble?" Sam whispered softly.

Cas simply shook his head and looked down at Dean who looked completely relaxed and at peace.

Sam smiled and went to take a shower. As long as his brother was happy, he was.

He just hoped it wouldn't end in tragedy.

Xxx

**Authors Note- **GODDDD, why did I put an ending that makes me want to cry? I was thinking about ending at the 'The thought of leaving never crossed my mind' part but then I thought it should be longer so I typed some more.

I hope you all enjoyed it, if you have time leave me some feedback using the little button below I would greatly appreciate it! :)

Haben gute Wochen,

~PsychoPicasso


End file.
